


It's always been you

by Slytherinroses



Series: Snarry Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Headmaster's Office, M/M, Male Slash, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Room of Requirement, Training Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Harry and Severus both have secrets what happens when all is revealed?
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Snarry Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130312
Kudos: 50





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> Another Snarry shot to hopefully brighten your day. Our beloved boys are keeping secrets. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy let me know. This is the longest One shot i have done to date so please let me know if chapters would be better.
> 
> If you have any ideas floating around I am open to suggestion for my next work. 
> 
> Love to you all x

Panting heavily from running so fast Harry slammed his door shut and slumped against it. Tears welled in his eyes placing his head in his hands he let them fall.

His heart clenched tightly as he sobbed.

It was his own fault for falling in love with a man that was so far out of his reach. As the saying went the heart wants what the heart wants and his heart wanted Severus Snape.

It made no difference though his feelings went unrequited no matter that they had forged a friendship of sorts and were colleagues Severus would never return the love Harry held for him.

The worst of it the thing that drove a stake right through his heart was according to the castle rumor mill Severus was currently involved with the woman who had bought the Hogshead from Aberforth when he decided to retire.

So not only was he not gay but he was taken. She had been in the hallway just now laughing and touching Severus every chance she got.

Harry couldn’t stand it every time he saw them together his heart shattered a little more.

Composing himself Harry went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face he looked at himself in the mirror his eyes were red and swollen from crying, he was pale and his hands were trembling.

_You can’t keep doing this to yourself Harry, he isn’t gay he has someone else and its time you moved on._

Taking a deep breath Harry decided that yes it was time to move on and stop the relentless self-torture he was subjecting himself to and get on with his life.

Grateful he had a free period before his next class Harry took the opportunity to head outside and take a walk in the fresh air.

Exiting his rooms and locking the door behind him Harry walked down the hallway head down hands shoved in his pockets.

He was almost to the top of the staircase when familiar black robes appeared coming in the opposite direction.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and his heart thumped wildly. Determined to get past him without incident Harry moved over a scratch to let the man pass and continued on his way.

‘Harry?’ Severus greeted the hunched over man as he came level with him on the staircase.

‘Sorry Professor I am in rather a hurry please excuse me’ Harry muttered as he quickened his pace reaching the bottom of the stairs in record time and hurrying from the castle.

Severus paused on the stairs and watched the retreating form of the Defense Professor disappear around a corner. Harry had been acting very strangely of late especially where Severus was concerned.

He rarely uttered more than two words if they happened to encounter one another.

Earlier he had fled when he saw Severus talking to Renee in the hallway. From the glimpse he had been able to catch it looked as though he had been crying.

Severus would invite him for tea in his rooms that night see if he couldn’t find out what was troubling his favourite Professor.

Since the battle had ended over a year earlier he and Harry had gotten closer and forged a strong friendship or so he thought. Even if he did wish it was more you couldn’t always get what you desired.

The cool October breeze rustled the leaves in the trees and Harry pulled his robes a little more snug around his frame. The Black Lake came into view and Harry sat down on the grass looking out over the still water.

This was where Harry always came when he needed time alone to think things over. Normally he would confide in Draco but the former Slytherin turned Potions Professor was away at a conference and wouldn’t be back for a few days.

Neville and Dean both had classes to teach so they were out and Blaise was also busy teaching. Severus had remained as Headmaster when the war finished Minerva opting to go back and teach Transfiguration.

Draco took over from Severus as Potions Professor he was the best in their entire year at the subject.

Neville took over from Pomona Sprout who lost her life during the final battle. Dean was now teaching History of Magic Professor Binns vanished during all the fighting and hadn’t been spotted since.

Blaise was apprenticing with Aurora Sinistra the Astronomy teacher he would take over in the new school year.

Aurora had been injured during the war and was left with a damaged hip which made going up and down the stairs to the Astronomy Tower difficult.

* * *

The first year back after the war had been a struggle to say the least and not only because of the effects it had on people.

Severus and Minerva had both offered Harry the job as Defense Professor much to the demise of his now former friends.

Hermione and Ron couldn’t understand why he would want to teach instead of becoming an Auror like they had planned before the war broke out. Spending his life fighting the forces of darkness was the last thing Harry wanted to do one had been more than enough.

That was the tip of the iceberg neither took kindly to Harry telling them he was gay and no longer wanted to date Ginny who had been more than insistent that they get back together.

Lastly it was his friendship and reconciliation with Severus and Draco that slammed that wavering ship right into the path of the iceberg. Ron was more outraged by that than Hermione.

He had a bitter hatred for the blonde and Potions Master and had no problem telling Harry just how wrong and twisted he thought it was.

Draco, Blaise, Harry and eventually the others all wore the brunt of their displeasure that first year.

Ron believed that as he was part of the Golden trio he was to be given a free pass to completing his final year no effort involved.

He failed most subjects come the end of the year and was laughed out of the Ministry when he approached Kingsley about entering the Auror training program.

Ginny was kicked off the Quidditch team and expelled after trying to bribe the scouts that visited Hogwarts looking for fresh talent to make the sport into a career.

Hermione who had been so busy trying to better everyone else came fourth out of the while year with Draco coming top of the year having studied his N.E.W.T.S while working with Horace.

Her marks weren’t satisfactory enough for the Ministry job she wanted and was forced to re enter the muggle world and work with her parents in their dental practice.

They had certainly shown Harry their true colours and he was more than ready to see the back of them come the end of the year.

The only ones to stick by him were the Slytherins and Dean and Neville he considered them his true friends not the pale imitations he had before.

When Harry returned to his rooms his found a note had been slipped under the door.

It was from Severus asking Harry to join him in his rooms for tea after curfew that evening. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to reply to the letter agreeing to come to his rooms.

_If you are going to make a clean break of this then tea with the man isn’t going to help Harry thought to himself_

He replied saying thank you for the invite but he had a prior engagement and couldn’t make it. That done and sent to the Headmaster Harry got organised for his next class.

* * *

Severus frowned as he read the reply to his invitation or rather the note declining the offer to have tea with him in his rooms that evening. Everything had been going well up until about a week or so ago. Harry seemed to go from friendly to distant and withdrawn overnight.

Granted Severus had been spending the odd evening away from the castle of late but not enough to warrant such a shift in the dynamics of their friendship.

A friend of the family had bought the Hogshead from Aberforth Dumbledore after he decided it was time to retire. Severus had been helping Renee get acquainted with the village introducing her to shop owners and the like.

He had also helped her clean and fix up the pub before opening. She had dropped by that morning to return a folder Severus had left behind, the same time that Harry had scampered away like a frightened animal.

The Headmaster had told Renee all about Harry and how his feelings had changed for the young man in such a short space of time. She had smiled and asked him what he intended to do about it.

Renee was the only one Severus had confided in about his sexual orientation years before. No one else knew although he suspected Draco had an inkling as to the way his Godfather swung but had never intimated he knew.

Truth was he didn’t think someone like Harry could possibly feel anything for someone like Severus.

The past had been put behind them after the final battle and a friendship formed but it didn’t mean that the mans feelings went beyond that of a platonic friendship.

Perhaps he should talk to Draco or Neville or Dean they spent the most time with Harry. His Godson was away at a conference in Dublin but was still contactable. He imagined that Neville and Draco spoke daily.

The plant enthusiast had been good for Draco they seemed to balance each other out. Severus often found himself quite envious of the bond they shared.

Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini had also been somewhat of a surprise but whatever it was worked.

Mulling the problem that was Harry over in his mind Severus returned his focus to the mountains of parchment currently residing on his desk.

* * *

Friday could not have come soon enough. Dean, Neville and Blaise had talked Harry into having a drink with them in Hogsmeade.

He said he would happily go anywhere that wasn’t the newly opened Hogshead pub, he didn’t think he would be able to stand being in the same room as the woman who had the man his heart ached for.

Fate had other ideas for Harry when they arrived in Hogsmeade it was to find the three broomsticks closed for a private function.

So it was either brave the new pub and the woman or go back to the castle. Harry relented and agreed to the pub, it was better than being back at the castle where Severus could possibly make an appearance.

They stepped inside and noticed the minor changes that had been done. Aberforth had given the ramshackle building a makeover before the final battle so there wasn’t a lot that required changing. If anything it had a slightly more feminine touch to it now.

Choosing a seat in the far corner of the room they sat down and waited for one of the waitresses to come and take their order.

A woman with brown curly hair makeup average in height stood behind the bar chatting to one of the patrons.

Harry recognized her as the bi… woman who had been at the castle earlier in the day talking with Severus.

She was quite striking and Harry could see how Severus would find that attractive. A waitress came over and took their order.

Once she was back at the bar Harry tried to focus his attention on the conversation going on around him.

‘Here we are lads’ a smooth voice spoke

Harry looked up from the table and nearly fainted on the spot. The devil herself had delivered the drink to their table.

Probably so Harry could get a good look at her while she reveled in the fact she had what Harry would never get the chance to experience.

‘You must be Harry?’ she smiled handing him his drink

‘I’m Renee a friend of Severus’ he has told me a lot about you’ she added

‘Nice to meet you’ Harry murmured

‘Enjoy’ she said and walked back to the bar.

‘You alright Harry?’ Neville asked gently

‘Yeah won’t do me any good being any other way’ he sighed

The boys all knew about the torch he held for Severus and supported him regardless.

Not wanting to ruin the evening he pushed the thought of the Headmaster from his mind and concentrated on enjoying the company around him.

* * *

Focus eluding him for the evening Severus put down his quill and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. It was no good he couldn’t get the thought of Harry out of his mind despite he best efforts.

‘Why don’t you just talk to boy?’ a familiar voice spoke from the behind the desk

‘He isn’t a boy any more Albus there is also the problem of him avoiding me at every turn’ Severus replied

‘You are a clever man Severus surely you can come up with a solution to get Harry to speak with you’ Albus chuckled

‘If I was clever Albus I would have told him how I felt long before this’ Severus said dryly

Other than Renee Albus Dumbledore was the only person who knew with the utmost certainty that he was gay.

Severus had never told the man, but then again Albus had a knack of knowing things about people long before they themselves had discovered them.

‘Maybe you need to get creative Severus you are Headmaster after all and Harry is a member of staff’ Albus chortled that twinkle in his eye.

‘What if he doesn’t return my feelings Albus then what?’ Severus implored

‘That’s a chance you will have to take my boy I’m afraid’ Albus said gently

Creativity aside for the moment Severus pondered whether to fire call his Godson for advice or wait for him to return to the castle.

‘What’s up Uncle Sev?’ Draco smiled at the bobbing head of his Godfather in the green flames.

‘I need some advice’ Severus countered

‘And you came to me?’ Draco chuckled ‘It must be bad then’

‘If you’re going to mock me I shan’t ask you for anything’ Severus huffed

‘Don’t get your wand in a knot I was only kidding’ Draco smirked

‘Its about Harry he seems to be avoiding me and I don’t know why, I invited him for tea this evening but he turned me down’ Severus explained somberly

Draco sighed and looked at the grimace on Severus’ face. ‘He’s at the pub with Nev as far as I know he told me Harry looked like he could do with a night out’

‘Oh’ Severus replied quietly

‘As intelligent as you are Uncle Sev you can be quite dense’ Draco quipped

‘What are you implying?’ Severus questioned indignantly

‘This isn’t a conversation we can have over the floo network. I’ll be back tomorrow evening the conference is finishing early. I will come to your office after dinner and we will talk then’ Draco answered

‘Very well’ Severus murmured

‘I’ll see you tomorrow evening then’ Draco waved him off and the call ended.

Unable to settle his mind Severus left his office and took a walk along the corridors.

As Headmaster, there was little need for him to patrol of an evening anymore unless one of the staff required him to do so.

Careful to avoid the third floor save running into Harry Severus kept to the lower floors and the dungeons.

Draco spent most of his time with Neville in his rooms and seldom used the sleeping quarters in the Potions Room.

Opening the door Severus stepped over the threshold and into the familiar space. He felt the tension begin to melt away.

Brewing always relaxed him it was rhythmic and routine everything Severus prided himself on. While Draco had been away Severus had taken a few of the classes to help out.

Scanning the shelves he took note of what needed to be replenished and set to work. In minutes he had several cauldrons on the go and was chopping, slicing and crushing with ease.

Being Headmaster had its perks but he really missed this the practical side of his job. Still it was better to indulge once in a while then not at all.

While the potions bubbled happily away Severus went into the private rooms and set about making himself a cup of tea.

The area was neat and tidy he expected nothing less from his Godson who had an obsession for things being tidy and ordered.

How he managed it with Neville whose rooms resembled his Greenhouse was anyone’s guess.

Walking over to window that looked over the bottom of the Black Lake Severus thought about what Draco had said about him being dense he assumed it related to Harry in some way but how he didn’t know.

Draco had a penchant for being cryptic never just coming out and saying what he meant instead he left impossible riddles and expected the receiver of such to work it out for themselves.

It drove Severus to distraction but was powerless to change was had was a lifetime habit.

He couldn’t talk here he was Headmaster and still he came down to his old rooms frequently and brewed potions, he still wandered the halls of a night.

It’s probably where Draco had picked it up from; Merlin knows he spent more time with Severus than his own parents.

Lucius and Narcissa were far from the doting parents when it came to their son. Lucius was a hard and cruel man while Narcissa was a broken and frightened woman who knew no other way of life.

The Malfoy Patriarch was in Azkaban for life after his role in the war. The Dark Lord himself had killed Narcissa before the war began when she had tried to escape the Manor where the madman had taken up residence.

It would do no good to dwell on the past. Draco had survived the war and found companionship in the most unlikely of places and he was happy.

That was all Severus could ask for. Rinsing his cup out in the sink he went back out into the Potions room to check on his brewing.

* * *

Harry let himself into his rooms after what he couldn’t deny was an enjoyable night. Once he cleared his mind of Severus he had started to relax and live in the moment.

Of course now that he was alone all banished thought returned with a vengeance determined that Harry would not ignore them.

Pulling some marking from his bag Harry got lost in the mundane task of trying to decipher first year essays.

For some strange reason it soothed him and some of the tension in his shoulders and back eased.

It was well after 1am by the time Harry put down the last piece of parchment and climbed wearily into bed.

The following day dragged on and Severus was ready to climb the walls in an anticipation of Draco’s return.

He had sent word to Severus saying his port key had been delayed and he would not be arriving after dinner and in time for supper.

By the time 8pm rolled around he could take the waiting no longer thoughts of going to Dublin himself danced at the edges of his mind when a knock at his door snapped him back to reality.

‘Enter’ he called brusquely on the off chance it wasn’t his Godson

‘Sorry I’m late Uncle Sev portkey was faulty’ Draco apologised taking a seat in front of the large ornate desk.

‘These things happen’ Severus answered ‘Now would you care to further explain your remark last evening?’

‘Getting right down to business I see’ Draco smirked

‘Little point dancing around the issue’ Severus quipped

‘Why do you think Harry has been avoiding you of late?’ Draco questioned

‘If I knew the answer to that then I wouldn’t have sought your advice’ Severus huffed

‘The answer dear Godfather has been staring you in the face for some time’ Draco said evenly

Severus eyed his Godson carefully still failing to understand what the answer actually was.

‘For Merlin’s sake’ Draco sighed ‘Harry is in love with you Sev, he has been for quite sometime the mere fact that you may not return those feelings sends him running for cover whenever you are in close proximity. That and the fact he doesn’t know you’re gay’

‘Don’t look at me like that’ Draco chided in response to his Godfathers raised brow. ‘I have known for years that you prefer men it should come as no great surprise’

‘Why hasn’t Harry come to me with these revelations?’ Severus pondered

‘Would you if the position were reversed?’ Draco asked ‘After everything he’s been through especially with Granger and the Weasels you can hardly fault him for his reluctance to suffer the same thing again’

Severus thought on that for a minute. ‘No I can’t say that I do blame him’

‘How do you feel about Harry?’ what would you say if he did come to you?’

‘I would tell him that I feel the same, I have for sometime probably longer than I care to admit’ Severus said quietly

‘Then I suggest you find a way to tell him out him out of his misery’ Draco replied ‘But I am warning you now be very certain of your feelings for him before you say a word, Godfather or no you hurt him and I will take you apart’

Adequately chastised and forewarned Draco left Severus to think carefully about how to approach Harry.

Something Albus had suggested to him came to mind holding onto to that thought Severus planned on how to get Harry to speak to him. He wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing.

* * *

‘This is your final warning’ Do I make my self clear’ Harry said sternly to the two boys standing in front of his desk. ‘Anymore incidences like today’s and you will go straight to Headmaster Snape as it is I will be informing your heads of house’

‘Yes Sir’ came the quiet replies

‘Now off you go’ Harry dismissed the two sullen teenagers.

‘Merlin’s balls’ Harry huffed as he sat down behind his desk again. Those boys had been nothing but trouble since the day they set foot into his classroom.

If one wasn’t trying to goad the other then it was a fierce game of one up man ship. Today’s incident was a race to see who could duck an incoming curse the quickest. Both had failed miserably.

He should have sent them straight to Severus but he figured facing Minerva and Filius would be punishment enough for the time being.

‘You busy Harry?’ a voice asked

Harry looked up and saw Dean and Blaise hovering in his doorway. ‘No come on in’ Harry smiled

‘Was that Olsen and Fletcher I saw scurrying down the hallway?’ Dean smirked

‘Yep’

‘What did they do this time?’ Blaise asked

‘Cursing each other’ Harry grimaced

‘They were levitating and dropping books on peoples head in my class’ Dean frowned

‘I can top both of those’ Blaise grinned ‘the both of them stood underneath the Astronomy Tower deck so they could see up the girls skirts. Even cast a wind charm to blow them up’

‘You win’ Harry and Dean said in unison

‘Surely we weren’t ever that bad’ Harry chuckled

‘Maybe not you goody Gryffindors but we Slytherins were well known for our cunning’ Blaise chortled

‘That’s why all the girls in Slytherin house started wearing pants then was it?’ Dean snickered

Blaise slapped him playfully on the arm ‘Git’

‘Pervert’

‘Now now children behave or straight to the Headmaster’ Harry said mock sternly

‘Speaking of’ Dean cut in ‘he asked me to give you this’

Dean handed Harry a piece of parchment with his name scrawled on the front. Harry sat it on the desk and continued on with the conversation.

‘You aren’t going to read what it says?’ Blaise asked

‘I will later it won’t be anything urgent’ Harry shrugged.

‘Drinks tomorrow night?’ Dean suggested

‘Sure thing’ Harry smiled

When they were gone Harry unfolded the note and read the contents.

_Professor Potter,_

_Please come to my office to discuss matters pertaining to students tonight 7pm_

_Headmaster Snape_

_Sneaky bastard_ Harry scoffed he should have known the cunning snake would find a way to get him into the same room where he couldn’t bolt from.

He had little choice but to acquiesce with the Headmasters request. Harry tided his desk and headed into his rooms to shower before dinner.

‘It looks lovely Severus’ Renee smiled taking in the room

‘Are you sure it isn’t too much?’ Severus looked around

‘No just the right amount I would say’

Candles covered near to every surface in the oval office. Creating a soft romantic ambience.

Soft music played in the corner from a Gramophone that had belonged to Albus. The Portrait of the late Headmaster had been most anxious to offer assistance and advice.

A small table had been placed near the bay window looking out onto the grounds of the castle.

Severus had asked Renee if she could source a bottle of Blackberry wine, it had become a favourite of Harry’s.

She had found a bottle tucked away in the depths of the pubs cellar and told Severus she would drop it off.

At 6:50pm Harry made his way from the Great Hall, he hadn’t been able to eat much dinner his stomach in far too many knots to be able to handle food.

Giving the gargoyle the password he rode the spiral staircase and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

Severus smoothed down his robes as he called out Enter. Harry stepped into the dimly lit room.

‘You wanted to…

He stopped dead at the sight before him, the entire room was covered in softly flickering candles a table set for two sitting near the window held a bottle of wine.

Near the desk stood Severus and the woman who now owned the Hogshead and the Headmaster. His heart clenched tightly and his hands started to shake.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt I will come back another time’ Harry stuttered backing towards the door.

‘Harry there’s no… Severus didn’t get to finish his sentence before Harry fled from the office the door slamming behind him.

Severus stood stunned in his office looking at the door. He couldn’t understand why Harry had bolted like he did.

He looked at the table, the wine, the candles and then at Renee. The pieces finally fell into place he knew what this was all about

‘Excuse me Renee I must leave’ Severus said as he hurried from the oval room and down the stairs.

Draco had been on his way to see Harry having missed him the night before when the man in question skittered around the corner running hell for leather towards his rooms.

‘Harry what in the name of Merlin is wrong?’ Draco called as he shot past him.

Following him into the darkened classroom and his private quarters Draco found Harry slumped on the floor against the sofa; tears’ rolling down his cheeks huge sobs wracking his body.

‘Just breathe Harry, it’s ok just breathe’ Draco soothed

Trying to get his sobbing under control Harry wiped his eyes and inhaled slowly slowing his breathing down

‘Got a note to go and see Severus about students’ he hiccoughed ‘candles, wine, woman in his office, couldn’t stay hurts too much had to leave’

‘What woman?’ Draco asked puzzled

‘Owns the Hogshead’ Harry sniffed

So that’s what this was all about, not only did Harry not know that Severus was gay and felt the way he did but he thought his was involved with a woman.

No wonder he had scampered from the room Draco would have too.

He didn’t know what his Godfather was playing at but he was about to find out. Sending his Patronus to Neville. Draco coaxed Harry onto the sofa and gathered him in his arms.

Neville arrived moments later and met Severus striding towards Harry’s rooms.

Draco had given him the basics when he sent his Patronus so the Herbology Professor wasn’t surprised to see the Headmaster in the corridor.

‘You need to wait out here’ Neville said stiffly when Severus halted outside the defense classroom.

‘I need to see Harry it’s of great importance’ Severus snapped

‘You might be the Headmaster but Harry is like a brother to me you are not setting foot into that room, I will send Drake out in a few moments’ Neville’s tone brooked no argument.

Slamming the door behind him as he went Severus was left fuming in the corridor.

He didn’t think things could get any worse, but he hadn’t felt the wrath of his Godson yet so it was more than likely that were about to get a lot worse.

‘Severus is outside’ Neville told Draco as he entered the room and sat on the sofa beside Harry.

‘Can you stay with Harry while I go and deal with my fool of a Godfather’ Draco sighed getting up from the sofa and walking into the classroom.

The door opened and Severus braced himself for the verbal assault that was surely coming his way.

‘Follow me’ he snapped stalking past he stunned Headmaster and hurrying down the stone staircase.

It became all too clear to Severus that they were headed for the dungeons. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

This might possibly be his last night on earth; his body would be left to rot at the bottom of the Black Lake never to be found.

Draco stormed into the Potions room and leant against the front of his desk.

‘What in the name of all that is magical are you trying to do?’ Draco shouted.

‘First you tell me that you feel the same about Harry as he does for you then I hear that you have some woman in your office for a cozy dinner for two after asking Harry to come and see you’

‘If you let me …

‘His heart isn’t a potion ingredient Severus you can’t take what you need and discard the rest, that heart is attached to a human being who is absolutely destroyed at the moment’ Draco interrupted.

‘Draco give me a chance to explain please’ Severus pleaded.

‘Go ahead’ Draco huffed ‘It better be good’

‘I did ask Harry to come to my office to discuss the behavior of students. The dinner and candles were for him; I had planned to do something romantic to show him how I felt. Renee is an old friend of the family; her mother was a good friend with my mother. I asked her to find me a bottle of the Blackberry wine Harry likes she found some in the cellar and was dropping it off for me when Harry arrived’

‘Why didn’t you tell Harry all this why make him think otherwise?’ Draco snapped

‘He didn’t give me a chance, he saw the room and Renee and fled’ Severus replied sadly ‘I tried to talk to him but your partner is very forceful when he needs to be’

‘Nev is protective of Harry we all are’ Draco smirked

‘I need to talk to him Draco’ Severus countered

‘Not tonight you don’t, he is in no state to listen to anything. Let him sleep and maybe try tomorrow’ Draco instructed firmly.

‘I didn’t mean to hurt him Dragon I really do love him. I can see myself having a future with Harry maybe a family one day’

Draco was taken aback by the last remark ‘You really have thought this through haven’t you?’

‘Yes nothing else matters except Harry’ Severus spoke from the heart

‘Gryffindors certainly have a profound effect on us Slytherins’ Draco laughed.

‘That’s how I feel about Neville. He is my whole world, can’t imagine one where he didn’t exist’

Dean Thomas appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat. ‘Sorry to interrupt Draco Harry is asking for you and Headmaster Professor McGonagall is looking for you’

‘On my way thanks Dean’ Draco smiled. ‘I will let you know when Harry is up to talking’

* * *

‘You wanted to see me Minerva?’ Severus asked when he saw her waiting near the Gargoyle.

‘Yes Severus we have a problem with two students that requires your attention’ she replied flatly

‘ _Blackberry_ ’ Severus waved his hand in front of the stone statue and stepped onto the spiral staircase.

He was relieved to find all the candles had been extinguished when he walked into the office.

Renee must have seen to it before she left. The table with the wine still remained; Severus would deal with that later.

‘Tea Minerva?’ Severus asked conjuring himself a mug

‘Thank you Severus’ Minerva smiled taking in the sight that greeted her.

‘What can I do for you? Severus asked

‘It has been brought to my attention that two students continual misbehaviour needs the input of the Headmaster’ she replied

‘Ah Misters Olsen and Fletcher I take it?’ Severus answered

‘That’s them’ Minerva deadpanned

‘I have a few reports of their antics, I am in the midst of coming up with a way to deal with them’ he smirked slightly.

‘I have no doubt it will be inventive to say the least’ Minerva grinned

‘Indeed’

‘Now onto other matters care to explain the romantic atmosphere I seemed to have walked into?’ she said with a cat like smile

‘My attempt to woo a certain Professor that went south very rapidly’ Severus sighed

‘Harry?’ Minerva said sympathetically

‘Yes he mistook the situation tonight and fled before I had a chance to explain I found myself being chastised when I went to his rooms’ Severus said grimly

Minerva bristled at the comment and took a moment to reign in her simmering temper. ‘I take it Draco was part of the intervention that was preventing you from talking to Harry?’

‘He and Neville yes, Draco saw fit to ream me out in the dungeons’ Severus added

‘While I have been sympathetic to all that Harry had endured this last year and am grateful that Draco and the others stepped up and defended Harry, they can’t protect him forever. He is a grown man and can look after himself’ Minerva said firmly

‘I’m sure they mean well’ Severus said grimly

‘I have no doubt they do Severus but there comes a time when they need to step back and let Harry deal with things on his own leave it to me I will speak to Harry and have him come to you within the next half an hour’

Severus nodded in response as Minerva banished her teacup and walked towards the door.

‘I take it you have no objection to my disclosing information pertaining to your personal life Severus?’

‘Be my guest Minerva’ he replied

‘Good Harry will be here soon’ with that she was gone

Severus stood from his desk and waved his wand at the room the candles vanished, as did the table and the wine.

Flicking his wand at the fireplace orange flames came to life dancing happily in the hearth.

He called for Kreacher the house elf that belonged to Harry but had come back to Hogwarts to work in the kitchens rather than remain alone at Grimmauld place.

‘Master Severus called Kreacher?’ the small elf squeaked

‘Yes Kreacher would you please have some tea and cakes brought here in about 30 minutes?’ Severus asked the elf kindly

‘For Master Harry sir?’ Kreacher inquired

‘Yes that’s correct’ Severus smirked

‘Kreacher be bringing Master Harry’s favourite’

‘As you please Kreacher’ Severus concurred

‘You be making Master Harry very Happy sir’ Kreacher observed

‘I certainly aim to do that Kreacher’ Severus answered

‘Kreacher return soon’ with a crack the small elf disappeared and Severus was left waiting for Harry.

* * *

Minerva knocked sharply on the door to the defense room and waited. Neville opened the door and looked surprised to see Minerva on the other side.

‘Professor’ Neville greeted the woman

‘Professor Longbottom I would like a word with Harry please’ she said firmly

‘He is quite upset at the moment Professor and isn’t up to receiving visitors’ Neville said tentatively

‘I am more than aware of the situation that has him in his current state, I wish to rectify the situation’

‘Yes Ma’am’ Neville nodded stepping aside to let the woman in. student or Professor he wasn’t about to argue with Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva entered the private rooms and found Harry curled up on the sofa with Draco beside him.

‘I would like a few moments alone with Harry if you don’t mind Professor Malfoy’ Minerva said curtly

‘Harry is too up…

‘He will be quite safe in my hands I can assure you Professor Malfoy if you would kindly wait outside’

Draco looked at Harry and left the room a slight scowl on his face as he passed Minerva.

Taking his place on the sofa Minerva regarded Harry a moment before she spoke.

'I have been speaking with Severus Harry and there are a few things that you need to be made aware of’ she said gently

‘Such as?’ Harry replied quietly

‘Harry are you aware that Severus is gay?’ Minerva got straight to the point.

His head snapped up and his eyes widened ‘No I thought he was straight the woman he had been seeing…

‘Is a family friend Harry nothing more, he has been helping her with the pub and introducing her to the other business owners in Hogsmeade’ Minerva finished for him.

‘Oh I thought she was his lover’ Harry blushed slightly

‘On the contrary Harry I rather think that’s what he would like you to be’ Minerva had that cat like look on her face.

Harry turned bright red and hid his face from the Professor. ‘Guess I made a mess of things’ he shrugged

‘No just misunderstood things slightly is all’ Minerva smiled warmly

‘I will talk to him tomorrow and sort it out’ Harry said resolutely

‘No time like the present he is waiting in his office for you’ Minerva grinned

‘Better not keep him waiting might end up with detention or something’ Harry chuckled

Harry wandered from his private rooms and up to Severus’ office.

Now to deal with the other two Minerva thought as she too went to the corridors.

‘Now Gentlemen’ she said looking pointedly at the pair. ‘We have a few things to discuss first off is Harry is fine and all we be sorted. The second is your over protectiveness of Harry’

‘We are his friends its our job to protect him’ Draco’s hackles rose

‘That you are, might I remind you that you will not always know what’s in his best interest’ Minerva remarked

‘I’m not sure what you mean Professor’ Neville piped up

‘Harry lost two of his friends because they thought they knew what was best for him and how he should live his life and who he should associate with. You are doing the exact thing by keeping him from Severus. It was a simple misunderstanding hiding him away and prohibiting him from seeing Harry is not the way to go about things’ Minerva explained

Draco frowned that was exactly what they had been doing, he clearly remembered that Harry considered hearing Severus out but Draco had dissuaded him instead taking over and chastising his Godfather like a small child.

‘You’re right Minerva that’s exactly what we’ve been doing, it wasn’t deliberate I just couldn’t stand to see him hurt again not after what they did to him’ Draco conceded

‘Severus is not them Draco he genuinely cares for Harry and would do nothing to harm him in anyway’ Minerva said softly

‘We’ve been pretty crappy friends’ Neville added

‘No just got a little carried away’ Minerva reassured them both.

‘I better apologise to Uncle Sev’ Draco shuddered it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience.

‘Tomorrow right now he is otherwise occupied’ Minerva mused

* * *

Harry muttered the password and rode the spiral staircase to the office door. It was ajar and Harry cautiously stepped inside and looked around for any sign of Severus.

‘Headmaster?’ Harry called out finding the office empty

Severus stepped out from the room behind the large ornate desk a small smile on his face. ‘Harry thank you for coming’

‘Minerva said you were waiting for me’ Harry said quietly his heart thudding in his chest.

‘I thought perhaps we should talk’ Severus said carefully

‘Yeah I think so’ Harry replied

‘I have some tea and cakes if you would like to join me?’ Severus offered

‘That would be nice’ Harry smiled and followed the Headmaster through to the small den like room.

On a tray laden with a tea cups and a pot sat 3 small caramel pies drizzled with chocolate. ‘Kreacher?’ Harry giggled as he looked at the pies

‘Yes he was very insistent that he make your favourite’ Severus laughed

‘Headmaster I want to apologise for misunderstanding the situation earlier had I just asked it would have saved a lot of time’ Harry admitted sombrely

‘Same could be said for my admitting that I was gay long before now, I wasn’t sure how it would be received’

‘Quite well on my part I have been in love with you for so long it would have been a welcome relief’ Harry blushed slightly but didn’t falter

‘I see’ Severus whispered. ‘As we are confessing things I should confess that I have felt the same way for quite a while myself, could never find a way to tell you’

‘You love me?’ Harry blinked

‘Very much so’ Severus replied looking into the depths of those sparkling emerald orbs

‘Good’ Harry breathed ‘means I can kiss you yes?’

‘Most definitely’ Severus answered. He leaned over and took Harry’s face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to Harry’s.

They were warm and soft everything he had imagined them to be. Harry moaned as Severus teased his bottom lip seeking entrance.

‘Oh god’ he groaned as the Headmasters tongue danced over his own suckling gently before running it over the roof of his mouth exploring and tasting.

Air required them to pull back, Harry was flushed and panting he ran his hand down the side of Severus’ face and over his lips, pausing as the Professor kissed the tip of his thumb.

‘I love you so much’ Harry professed a lone tear rolling down his face, the feeling so strong he was afraid he would burst. ‘I never thought I would get the chance to have that with you’

Severus pulled Harry to him wrapping him up in his arms. ‘My darling you have it now and I will never let you go’

The air crackled with magic and tiny sparks erupted around the pair vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. ‘What was that?’ Harry asked amazed

‘I believe it’s Lady Hogwarts and Mistress Magic’s way of telling us they approve’ Severus chuckled

‘Soulmates?’ Harry pondered

‘Forever My darling Harry if you’ll have me’

‘Always my heart you and caramel pies of course’ Harry smiled

Severus grinned and picked a small pie off the tray, he held to Harry’s mouth and he took a small bite. ‘Mmm so good’ Harry mumbled

‘Better than me?’ Severus quirked a brow

‘Close second’ Harry smirked

‘Imp’ Severus chuckled

‘Will you stay?’ Severus asked quietly

‘Severus I don…

The Headmaster placed a finger on Harry’s lips and smiled. ‘Only to sleep my love, there will come a time when I will worship every inch of that beautiful body but for now I am content to hold you in my arms’

‘Oh’ Harry blushed ‘I have to give a defense lecture at the Ministry tomorrow and the next day I leave for London early in the morning’

‘You can leave from here if you wish?’ Severus whispered

‘Ok I will just go and get my things then’ Harry made to move off the sofa, a strong arm stopped him.

‘Kreacher?’ Severus called. ‘Yes Master Severus?’ the elf bowed

‘Would you collect Harry’s nightwear from his personal rooms and his teaching attire please' Severus asked the elf

‘Yes Master Severus’ Kreacher bowed. ‘Be good seeing Master Harry smiling’ he added before vanishing from the room.

Moments later Kreacher returned with Harry’s belongings placing them carefully on the armchair nearest the fireplace.

‘Thank you Kreacher’ Harry smiled getting up to retrieve his clothing. ‘Master Harry welcome’

Severus stood from the sofa and led Harry up a small staircase to a painting of a Scottish landscape.

He uttered a password Harry could have sworn was the same as the one used to gain entry into the Headmasters office.

The area was decorated in deep chocolate shades; the armchairs and sofa were a shade lighter.

A fireplace stood against a far wall crackling merrily in the hearth. A kitchen off to the side of the sitting room was painted with a shade of the deep brown colour offering all the necessary appliances.

Another door to the right of the fireplace hosted a bathroom and beside that a large bedroom complete with four-poster bed covered with a deep green duvet.

Harry’s pulse quickened as he changed into his pyjamas, this was a dream come true he had wanted Severus for so long it almost seemed surreal that the dream had become a reality.

He came out of the bathroom to find Severus sitting on the sofa staring into the flames.

The Headmaster turned and his breath caught in his throat, never had Harry looked so gorgeous as he did now in sleeping pants and a t-shirt.

It accentuated his muscled frame and slender figure that had somewhat filled out just enough over the last year. It was all he could do not to pounce on him then and there.

This was more than simple lust a carnal need that ached to be satisfied. It ran deeper than that.

The love he felt for this magnificent creature was paramount to anything he had ever had the privilege of feeling before. It put stock in the approval the castle herself had given earlier.

‘You’re staring’ Harry coloured slightly

‘Can you blame me when I have something so divine in my presence?’ Severus breathed

He held out his arms and welcomed Harry into to them as he took his place on the sofa. Fitting comfortably against Severus’ chest Harry breathed out a sigh.

‘Something on your mind?’ Severus inquired carding his hands through Harry’s messy locks.

‘No just wishing I didn’t have to go to the Ministry tomorrow’ Harry replied

‘You can always say no’ Severus suggested

‘Can’t you were the one who told them I would do it in the first place’ Harry huffed

‘When?’ Severus asked confused

‘About a month ago’ Harry answered ‘you organised for Kingsley to take my classes while I was away’

It dawned on Severus he had done exactly that Kingsley had approached him about it his reasoning being that the trainee Aurors could benefit from someone with vast experience like Harry’s in return for loaning him out Kingsley would come and teach his classes

‘I don’t agree now’ Severus said indignantly

‘It’s only for a day and a bit’ Harry assured him ‘I’ll be back before you know it’

‘Better be’ Severus mumbled as he held Harry a bit tighter.

Harry stifled a yawn and snuggled in a bit closer to Severus’ chest closing his eyes

‘Tired darling?’ Severus whispered

‘Mmm bit been a long day’ Harry muffled a response

‘Time for bed then I think’ Severus mused

‘Sounds good’

Rising from the sofa the pair walked into the bedroom, Severus pulled back the covers and motioned for Harry to climb into bed.

He went into the bathroom and changed, when he came out the defense Professor was cuddled down under the blankets head nestled on the pillow.

The Headmaster climbed in beside him and pulled Harry to his chest draping an arm over his waist.

Kissing Harry’s head he extinguished the lights and relished in the warmth his lover’s body created.

A flash of silvery blue light caught Severus’ eye. ‘What was that?’

‘My Patronus telling Drake where I am before he tries to break the door down’ Harry said tiredly

‘Like to see him try’ Severus responded closing his eyes and drinking in the scent that was Harry.

Sun streaming in the window the next morning woke Harry, he stretched luxuriously he’d slept the best he had in years.

Letting his thoughts settle he wondered for a moment whether he had dreamt the events of the night before.

‘I’m still here’ Severus mused as he tightened his grip on Harry

‘Morning my Sev’ Harry grinned not entirely certain it wasn’t a dream and he was about to wake up alone in his rooms

‘Morning my darling’ Severus replied kissing Harry gently

Reluctantly Harry had to vacate the warm embrace of the bed and Severus, shower and change before heading to the hall for breakfast then on to London.

Severus ordered breakfast for them in his rooms so Harry could have a little time to relax before his trip to London.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon’ Harry said as he kissed Severus goodbye before stepping into the floo.

‘I love you’ Severus said with conviction

'I love you too now I have to go or I’ll never leave’ Harry laughed

‘I don’t mind’ Severus smirked ‘I can think of many more pleasant activities we could indulge in’

‘Behave’ Harry shook his head as he called out for the Ministry and vanished in a flash of green.

* * *

Severus sighed and sat down at his desk. It was going to be a long 36 hours without Harry especially after they had just gotten things sorted. A knock on his door snapped him back to the present.

‘Enter’ he called in his no nonsense voice

‘Uncle Sev?’ Draco said tentatively ‘Can I speak with you a moment?’

‘You may’ Severus said stiffly

‘I wanted to apologise for yesterday’ Draco muttered quietly ‘I shouldn’t have admonished you in that manner you might be my Godfather but you are still Headmaster and entitled to Professional respect’

‘I know you had good intentions Dragon if a little skewed’ Severus answered

‘Just couldn’t bear to see Harry so upset not after everything he has been through’

‘I would never hurt Harry, Draco he means far more to me than that’ Severus countered.

‘I understand Uncle Sev I just wanted to say sorry’ Draco sighed

‘Why don’t you have dinner with me in my rooms this evening I could use the company with Harry being away’ the Headmaster offered

‘Thank you that would be nice’ Draco smiled ‘Neville is away too at the Ministry with Harry I think’

‘Who is taking over his classes?’ Severus wondered aloud

‘Seventh year Herbology student’ Draco replied ‘He is very good has been helping Nev out quite a lot’

‘Ah Mr. Watterson?’ Severus thought

‘Yeah that’s him anyway I had better get ready for my first class’ Draco stood from his chair and bid his Godfather goodbye

Severus attempted to occupy his mind with paperwork for an hour or so before he gave up. Harry normally had a free period first thing.

He would go and check on Kingsley give him a heads up about the two miscreants causing every Professor grief.

The former Auror turned Minister for Magic was looking over Harry’s notes for the lesson when Severus knocked on the door.

‘Severus how are you?’ Kingsley greeted the Headmaster

‘I am well Kingsley I came to check you have everything you need’ Severus inquired

‘Yes Harry has left very detailed notes shouldn’t be a problem’ Kingsley smiled

‘You have Ravenclaw and Gryffindor after lunch today there are two boys that have been no end of trouble for most teachers Harry included. Mr. Olsen and Mr. Fletcher’

‘Harry did mention something in passing this morning when I saw him’ Kingsley recalled

‘Any problems send them straight to me’ Severus instructed. ‘I am at a loss as to what to do with them’

‘From what Harry said they need to blow off some steam, why not let them do that on a training wizard save using each other as target practice’ Kingsley suggested.

‘That might just work’ Severus agreed nodding

‘I remember when old Professor Merrythought made me and another lad do the same thing in my 3rd year Greenwood was his name’ Kingsley grinned

‘Archer Greenwood he was in Hufflepuff’ Severus answered

‘That’s him we were always fighting and waving our wands around, until we accidentally hexed Merrythought with the horn tongue hex, we ended up in the room of requirement battling it out with training wizards’

‘Food for thought’ Severus pondered ‘if they give you any trouble let me know’

‘Congratulations on you and Harry by the way’ Kingsley smirked

‘How di..

‘Harry was beaming this morning grinning from ear to ear I took that to mean you and he finally sorted things out’ Kingsley chuckled

‘Yes we did’ Severus said nonchalantly suppressing the grin that wanted to spread across his face.

‘You’re a good man Severus Harry is lucky to have you’ Kingsley said kindly

‘I rather think I am the lucky one Kingsley’ Severus smiled walking from the room.

* * *

Harry and Neville had dinner together the first night in London opting to go to a restaurant in Diagon Alley.

‘I’m really glad you’re smiling again’ Neville told Harry

‘Never thought it would happen’ Harry mused ‘still waiting for someone to tell me it’s all a joke’

‘You deserve happiness Harry’ Neville said seriously ‘They can’t ruin anything for you anymore’

‘Old habits die hard’ Harry shrugged

‘I heard from Gran that Ron was seen cleaning the subway can’t get another job’ Neville grinned slyly

‘Suits him’ Harry laughed dryly

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly Harry and Neville grabbing a nightcap in the Leaky Cauldron before heading back to the Ministry apartments they reserved for special guests.

Neville was returning to his rooms to fire call Draco probably to have floo sex, the pair of them were worse than teenagers sometimes.

Draco was insatiable and it appeared that Neville was no better if the look in his eyes when he mentioned Draco’s name was any indication.

Settling into bed with his notes for the lecture the next day Harry let his mind wander to thoughts of Severus.

To wake up in his arms that morning was nothing short of perfection, the scent of something sweet had lingered on Harry’s hands for most of the day.

It was like honey and jasmine. He could feel himself hardened at the thought.

He contemplated wanking the material readily in his mind but no he wanted the first time to be something he would never forget and didn’t want to ruin it with a quick pull in the Ministry apartments.

He read his notes hoping that would quell the feeling he had. His dick had other ideas and wasn’t about to be brushed off and ignored.

It took quite sometime for his erection to wilt and when it did Harry called it a night and climbed into bed happy in the thought that by tomorrow afternoon he would be back in Severus’ arms.

* * *

A day well spent Harry and Neville travelled back to Hogwarts late the next afternoon arriving just as dinner was commencing in the Great Hall.

Harry dropped off his bag in his rooms and headed for the Headmasters office knowing Severus would be waiting.

He had quickly glanced into the hall and noted that neither his lover nor Draco were present.

‘ _Blackberry’_ Harry recited to the Gargoyle, it moved lazily and revealed the spiral staircase. He knocked on the door and heard the silky voice call Enter

Walking into the office Harry was greeted with a wide smile and open arms. He stepped into the embrace breathing in the intoxicating scent.

‘I missed you darling’ Severus murmured peppering Harry with kisses

‘I missed you too my Sev’ Harry muttered

‘Did you think about me?’ Severus whispered as he started an assault on Harry’s neck

‘God yes’ Harry groaned tilting his head to give Severus more access. ‘I was so hard and horny last night but I didn’t want anything to ruin the first time we were together’

Severus stopped mid kiss and regarded Harry with blazing dark orbs. ‘You denied yourself relief for me?’ he asked

‘Is that a problem?’ Harry asked not sure where this was going

‘Merlin no darling if anything it makes me love you all the more’ Severus breathed

‘I wanted the real thing not my hand’ Harry muttered

‘Will you let me make love to you my darling Harry?’ Severus asked

‘Please’ Harry moaned

Severus pulled away from his ministrations and took Harry by the hand leading him into the bedroom.

Stopping just near the edge of the bed he claimed Harry’s mouth in a passionate but gentle kiss. Harry went weak at the knees from the sheer bliss coursing through his body.

The Headmaster pulled Harry’s robes from his shoulders letting them float to the ground.

He undid each button of the dark red shirt he’d worn carefully peeling it from him. He ran his hands over the muscled chest teasing pink nubs with his thumbs.

‘Merlin Severus’ Harry moaned throwing his head back as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently running his tongue of the hardening nub.

He slid his hands down Harry’s sides resting on his hips running the tips of fingers just above the waistband of his trousers. He pulled Harry flush against him pressing his erection into Harry’s thigh.

‘Feel what you do to me darling I have never wanted anything so much in my life’ Severus breathed

Harry ran his hands over Severus’ chest, yanking his robes off. The vest and shirt were taken off in record time leaving the Headmaster in only his trousers.

With a wave of his hand they were both divested of their pants and stood naked in front of the other.

Harry sucked in a breath as he ran his hand over Severus’ long thick cock standing proudly against his stomach.

‘You are beautiful my Sev’ Harry purred running his thumb over the leaking head of his prick

‘You my darling are perfection’ Severus panted as he pushed Harry gently on to the bed positioning himself between Harry’s leg and leaning down to take his mouth in a searing hungry kiss.

* * *

‘What do you want my love?’ he asked as he pulled back from the kiss

‘Anything, everything I want it all, I want you to make me yours’ Harry panted

‘Then mine you shall be’ Severus growled kissing his way down Harry’s body.

‘I have never done anything like this before Sev’ Harry confessed

‘That makes two of us darling I will go slowly’ Severus smiled warmly

He kissed his way up Harry’s impressive length causing the man to arch in pleasure.

When he took him into his mouth he keened delicious mewls escaping his mouth

‘Oh god’ Harry moaned as Severus worked his tongue over the head of his dick swirling the slit before sucking with conviction once again.

‘I can’t last much longer I’m so close Sev’

‘Let go darling cum for me, fill my mouth with your seed my love’ Severus coaxed as he rolled Harry’s tightening balls in his hand.

‘Ahhh oh Merlin yes’ Harry screamed in ecstasy as he came Severus taking him higher as he suckled and massaged his balls. Harry saw stars as the last drops of his orgasm emptied into his lover’s mouth.

Panting heavily Harry closed his eyes letting the last of the orgasm pass.

Severus moved up his body kissing him gently Harry could taste himself on Severus’ lips. It was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced.

‘Ready for more darling?’ Severus crooned sitting back on his haunches running a finger around Harry’s puckered hole gently teasing.

‘Yes oh god yes’ Harry moaned.

Severus summoned a jar of lube from his nightstand unscrewing the jar he coated his fingers.

Breaching the barrier Severus entered a single digit into his lover. Touching that sweet bundle of nerves had Harry arching off the bed howling in pleasure.

‘Want you in me so bad Sev’ Harry mewled

‘Soon my darling very soon’ Severus crooned adding another finger stretching Harry for his aching cock.

Good and stretched Severus lined himself up with Harry’s arse and slowly pushed the head of his prick past the barrier. Harry winced slightly at the intrusion.

‘Just breathe my love it gets better’ Severus assured Harry

Pushing in a bit further until he was fully sheathed he gave Harry a moment to get used to the feeling. He thrust in and out at steady pace reveling in the tight heat enclose around his cock.

Harry was moaning rubbing his nipples with his fingers while Severus thrust in and out.

‘That’s it darling play with your nipples get them nice and hard while I fuck your gorgeous arse’

Harry could feel himself getting hard again so moved his hands and fisted his prick pumping slowly.

‘You are wicked my darling playing with yourself’ Severus purred

‘Like that Sev?’ like when I pump my own cock, play with my nipples, makes me so horny’ Harry growled

‘Merlin yes my love makes me hot watching you touch yourself knowing that I am the only one to see you come apart watch as you cum screaming my name’

Severus thrust in harder his balls slapping Harry’s arse as he went. ‘Merlin my darling Harry I love you so much’

‘I love you my Sev are you close?’

‘So close darling so close’ Severus panted

‘Cum in me my Sev fill me make me feel complete’ Harry breathed as he pumped his cock harder.

‘I’m cumming Sev’ Harry yelled as ropes of cum shot from his cock landing on his stomach.

That was enough to drive Severus over the edge and he rode out his orgasm filling Harry with his seed.

He leaned down and kissed Harry softly feeling his penis softening and slipping from the tight wet heat.

Muttering a cleaning spell he lay beside his sated lover and brushed the hair from his forehead.

‘That was amazing Sev I have never experienced anything like it’ Harry said tears forming in his eyes

‘Why are you crying my love?’ Severus looked worried

‘I have never been so happy; I never thought my dream of finally being with you would come true’

‘It did come true my darling as did mine, I will never leave your side Harry you have my heart and my soul it’s always been you Harry always’

‘I love you Sev’ Harry smiled

‘I love you my darling’

The pair showered separately Harry going first while the Headmaster ordered dinner to have in their rooms.

Over sandwiches and pumpkin juice Severus told Harry about the idea Kingsley had suggested as a way to deal with the two troublesome students

‘It’s the best one so far’ Harry agreed. ‘I was at a loss as to what to do with them’

‘Me too love but I think this may work either that or they will destroy perfectly good training wizards whichever comes first’ Severus chuckled

‘If it means peace and quiet then I am all for it’ Harry concluded

* * *

The next evening two scared teenagers met the Headmaster and Professor Potter on the seventh floor near a blank stonewalls.

Harry closed his eyes and a moment later a wrought iron door appeared over the wall allowing entrance.

‘Right gentleman as you have been causing a significant amount of trouble Professor Potter and myself have come up with a suitable punishment’ Severus said in his stern tone

‘Instead of trying to out hex, curse or jinx each other you will channel you frustrations towards these training wizards’ Harry explained. ‘You may use any of the mentioned spells that we have learnt in class you are not to use an unforgivable either of you entertain the thought and it will lead to immediate expulsion is that understood?’

‘Yes Professor Potter’

‘Yes Sir’

‘Right you have one hour to work out your frustrations, take off your robes and shake hands before commencing’ Severus put in

The boys quickly shed their robes and shook hand before turning their focus onto the metal wizards in the centre of the room.

Flashes of light were flying back and forth in a matter of minutes the training wizards taking the brunt of teenage angst.

Severus and Harry sat down on a conjured sofa and watched as the boys fired hexes, curses and jinxes at the unsuspecting Wizard.

‘That wand movement was really cool’ Bailey Olsen told a chuffed Max Fletcher

‘Thanks it’s not that hard I can show you if you like?’ he offered

‘Awesome’ whooped Olsen

Severus ran his hand gently up the inside of Harry’s thigh causing the Professor to shudder slightly

‘Behave Sev there are children present’ Harry laughed

‘They are too busy to take any notice of us’ Severus purred running his hand over Harry’s groin

‘Keep that up and I will report you to the Headmaster’ Harry said mock sternly

‘He won’t do anything word is that he is sleeping with a gorgeous sexy Professor’ Severus hummed kissing Harry’s cheek

‘Is he just?’ Harry grinned

‘Mmm the defense Professor’ Severus breathed nuzzling Harry’s neck

‘You are a wicked man Severus Snape’ Harry smirked trying to squash the urge to have his way with the insistent Headmaster right in the middle of the room.

‘Only where you’re concerned darling’ he crooned

‘If you’re a good Headmaster I will see about this Professor bloke giving you a reward after the boys have finished’

‘I’ll be a very good boy then’ Severus whispered

After the hour was up two very sweaty and exhausted teenagers faced Severus and Harry grinning widely.

‘That was awesome can we come back and do that again Professor Potter?’ Bailey Olsen beamed

‘If you can go a week without causing trouble then I don’t see why not’ Harry said

‘Cool’ the boys said in unison

‘Before you return to your houses if I hear another report of either of you looking at the female population of this school in an inappropriate manner I will take drastic measures’ Severus warned shooting the boys pointed looks

‘Yes Headmaster’ they answered rushing from the room.

Once they were gone Severus gathered Harry up in his arms. ‘That worked better than I thought it would’

‘It went very well they seemed to be getting along’ Harry smiled ‘certainly tired them out’

‘How about we go and do something that will tire us out’ Severus wriggled his eyebrows.

‘I can think of a couple of things that will do the trick’ Harry said huskily

‘Lead the way Professor’ Severus purred

‘No need Headmaster we have everything we need right here’ Harry clicked his fingers and the room transformed into a bedroom with a king sized bed.

‘Show off’ Severus growled plundering Harry’s mouth in a hungry kiss.


End file.
